fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulnerary
Vulneraries (傷薬 Kizu-gusuri) are Hit Point restoring items that appear in all bar one of the Fire Emblem games in the series. In the majority of the Fire Emblem games, they heal 10 hit points. Not much information is given with relation to their origins, only in the manner that they are used. Vulneraries are described as medical solutions that are contained within flasks. In different instances, characters have spoken about either rubbing the solution on a wound or simply drinking its contents. Due to this, it is unclear how the vulneraries are supposed to be used, whether they can be used either way, or if it varies by the game. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, vulneraries completely replenish their users' HP instead of partially, an effect that is normally reserved for Elixirs. The augmented HP recovery returns in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, where they heal 20 HP as opposed to the usual 10. The amount of uses the vulneraries have also varies from game to game. Normally possessing only 3 uses in the majority of the games, this is tweaked in Radiant Dawn, where they have 8. This is possibly due to the increased difficulty of several stages in the game, where the risk of character deaths is exponentially increased. Vulneraries can be purchased in most of the Fire Emblem games at any Vendor, with their prices varying from game to game. Many enemies in the games also carry vulneraries for the purpose of healing themselves; with the services of a Thief (or any promotions therein), they can be stolen from enemy units. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Vulnerary |5 |600 |Restores 10 HP |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Vulnerary |3 |300 |Restores 10 HP |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Vulnerary |3 |600 |Restores all HP |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Vulnerary |3 |300 |Restores 10 HP |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Vulnerary |3 |300 |Restores 10 HP |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Vulnerary |3 |300 |Restores 10 HP |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Vulnerary |3 |300 |Restores 10 HP |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Vulnerary |8 |800 |Restores 20 HP |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Vulnerary |3 |360 |Restores 10 HP |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Vulnerary |3 |360 |Restores 10 HP |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Vulnerary |3 |300 |Restores 10 HP |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Bandit x2 (Ch. 1) '''Book 2:' Enemy Bandit (Ch. 3) • Enemy Manakete (Ch. 10) • Enemy Thief x2 (Ch. 11) • Enemy Manakete (Ch. 20) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Marth Book 2: Palla |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Final-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |The Vulnerary can be stolen from any enemy possessing the item, provided that the conditions are fulfilled. |- |Inventories |Machyua • Asbel • Hicks • Fred • Mareeta • Perne • Troude • Misha • Galzus |- |Vendors |Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17A • Ch. 17B • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Steal |The Vulnerary can be stolen from any enemy possessing the item, provided that the conditions are fulfilled. |- |Inventories |Roy • Lance • Wolt • Bors • Elen • Wade • Shanna • Lugh • Clarine • Dorothy • Treck • Noah • Gwendolyn • Barthe • Ogier • Fir • Gonzales* • Larum • Elffin • Cath |- |Vendors |Ch. 2 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 23 |} ''*Chapter 10A only. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Steal |The Vulnerary can be stolen from any enemy possessing the item, provided that the conditions are fulfilled. |- |Inventories |'Lyn's Story:' Lyn • Kent • Florina • Dorcas • Serra • Rath • Nils • Wallace '''Eliwood's Story:' Eliwood • Rebecca • Hector • Serra • Guy • Priscilla • Lyn • Wil* • Florina* • Lucius • Canas • Fiora Hector's Story: Eliwood • Serra • Guy • Priscilla • Lyn • Wil* • Florina* • Lucius • Canas • Fiora • Farina |- |Vendors |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 10 Eliwood's Story: Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 31x |} *''Normal Mode only. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Steal |The Vulnerary can be stolen from any enemy possessing the item, provided that the conditions are fulfilled. |- |Inventories |Eirika • Seth • Franz • Vanessa • Moulder • Ross • Garcia • Neimi • Colm • Artur • Lute • Natasha • Forde • Kyle • Orson • Tana* • Amelia** • Innes* • Gerik • Tethys* • Marisa* • Ewan • Rennac* • Duessel • Knoll • Myrrh |- |Vendors |'Main Story:' Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Ch. 15 '''Creature Campaign:' Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Caer Pelyn • Taizel • Jehanna Hall • Rausten Court |} *''Eirika's route only. ''**Ch. 13A and Ephraim's route only. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Myrmidon (Ch. 2) • Enemy Myrmidon (Ch. 3) • Enemy Bandit (Ch. 3) • Enemy Soldier (Ch. 4)* • Enemy Myrmidon (Ch. 6) |- |Steal |The Vulnerary can be stolen from any enemy possessing the item, provided that the conditions are fulfilled. |- |Inventories |Titania • Oscar • Boyd • Rhys • Shinon • Gatrie • Soren • Ilyana • Mist • Rolf • Volke • Zihark • Jill • Astrid • Tormod • Lucia |- |Event |Prologue - After defeating Boyd. |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |} ''*''Hard Mode only. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Steal |The Vulnerary can be stolen from any enemy possessing the item, provided that the conditions are fulfilled. |- |Dropped |'Part 1:' Enemy Fire Mage (Ch. 5) '''Part 2:' Enemy Myrmidon (Ch. 1) • Enemy Soldier (Ch. 2) Part 3: Enemy Sniper (Ch. 4) • Enemy Lance Paladin (Ch. 5) • Enemy Cat (Ch. 6) |- |Inventories |'Part 1:' Edward • Nolan • Aran • Meg • Volug • Tauroneo • Jill • Zihark • Fiona • Tormod • Muarim Part 2: Marcia • Nealuchi • Nephenee • Mordecai • Kieran • Danved • Calill Part 3: Titania • Soren • Mist • Rolf • Oscar |- |Visit |'Part 1:' Ch. 1 - Village |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame Part 2: Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Boss Grustian Soldier (P-1) • Gazzak (Ch. 1) • Enemy Fighter (Ch. 3) • Enemy Manakete (Ch. 12) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 14 • Enemy Manakete (Endgame) |- |Inventories |Frey • Jagen* • Samson |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 • Endgame |} ''*''Normal Mode only. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Main Story:' Enemy Barbarian (P-5) • Ogma (P-6A) • Draug (P-6-B) • Enemy Barbarian (P-8) • Enemy Barbarian x2 (Ch. 1) • Enemy Soldier and Hunter (Ch. 2) • Matthis (Ch. 3) • Enemy Hunter (Ch. 4) • Enemy Dracoknight (Ch. 5) • Enemy Knight (Ch. 6) • Enemy Fighter x2 and Knight (Ch. 6x) • Enemy Mage and Dracoknight (Ch. 9) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 10) • Enemy Wyvern x2 (Ch. 11) • Enemy Fire Dragon (Ch. 12) • Enemy Barbarian and Dark Mage (Ch. 13) • Enemy Ice Dragon (Ch. 14) • Enemy Mage, Paladin, Horseman and Knight (Ch. 15) • Enemy Hero and Warrior (Ch. 16) • Enemy Berserker (Ch. 16x) • Enemy Sniper and Warrior (Ch. 17) • Enemy General (Ch. 18) • Enemy Horseman (Ch. 19) • Enemy Hero x2 (Ch. 20) • Enemy General (Ch. 20x) • Enemy Berserker (Ch. 21) '''Extra Chapters:' Enemy Knight x2 (BS2) • Enemy Barbarian x2, Myrmidon and Wyvern (DL1) • Navarre (DL3) |- |Inventories |'Prologue:' Kris* • Wrys • Marth Main Story: Wrys • Ogma • Barst • Norne • Phina • Roger • Etzel • Horace • Athena • Xane • Dolph • Macellan • Tomas • Michalis Extra Chapters: Etzel • Michalis • Clarisse • Legion clones x4 • Athena • Ogma • Cord • Navarre • Caeda • Norne |- |Treasure |'Extra Chapters:' BS 3 - Chest x2 |- |Visit |'Main Story:' Ch. 19 - Village** Extra Chapters: BS2 - Village |- |Vendors |Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} *''Hard mode and above only. (Two if playing on Lunatic mode) ''**''Only if Roshea was killed in Chapter 18. Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 4 |- |Inventories |Chrom • Lissa • Sumia • Kellam • Maribelle • Cordelia • Gregor • Donnel |- |Armouries |West of Ylisstol • The Longfort • Ylisstol • Peaceful Village |} Trivia In ''The Sacred Stones, there is an unused vulnerary that has 60 uses, and two others that look like musical notes (One red, one bluish-green) that have 60 uses as well, but have no use, as they cannot heal. It is unknown as to why these two are shaped like musical notes. Gallery File:Salve (TCG).jpg|The Vulnerary, as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG.